distancefandomcom-20200214-history
Update:5450
Build 5450 is now available on the stable and experimental branches! We believe the build is stable enough to move back to the default branch, and therefore the community at large can now be a part of the discussion. Feel free to voice enjoyment, issues, or concerns with the latest stable release below! General Improvements *Re-added a revamped Stunt announcer with completely new recordings, vocal processing, etc. *Added Challenge levels "Red Heat" and "Disassembly Line" (added as examples for the new animation system) *Added 22 new Steam Achievements *Updated all Stunt levels with multiplier orbs, medal point amounts, and difficulty labels *Added Stunt sound effects for collecting multiplier orbs, gaining a combo multiplier, losing your combo multiplier, etc. *Attempted to revert cooldown amounts to previous values *Added combo color pause "pulse" with improved logic *Reverted changes to rear booster where slicing it off would disable boost *Fixed bug where Trick Count in the end-of-match stats screen would display as a time *Wall/ceiling rides now say "yeah" with some special logic to break up the monotony *Added announcer queue to help prevent announcer phrases from talking over top of each other *Fixed issues where setting the Announcer volume to 0 and then turning it back up would case multiple sounds to play simultaneously *Modified/removed several tricks within the trick system *The decrementing combo timer is now paused when performing a trick *Uncapped max multiplier in Stunt mode *Re-added All Adventure Abilities general menu setting *Added x2, x3, and x4 multiplier orbs in Stunt mode (spawned one at a time by the server) *Added multiplier collectibles to Neon Park *Scaled up points in trick system *The color indicating how much time you have before your multiplier expires is now tied to the "x2" text as well *Improved how points text scales on the car screen *Added new object "EmpireGas_Pipe05", which turns 45 degrees. *Fixed issue where Workshop updating would keep attempting to download files with "Access Denied" error *Fixed issue where blue dot would always appear next to Adventure Intro in level select *Reverted orange UI color back to green in most cases, except where something is marked as "new" *Teleports can now teleport to themselves Level Editor *Added popup to the level editor to inform level creators if their levels have invalid file names on saving *New Added Component 'Golden Animator' animates Golden Simple textures *Improved naming of child objects in property tab *Added hemisphere simple *Added checks to prevent duplicating or grouping the LevelEditorCarSpawner *Teleport Entrance can now be removed from track calculation *Moved some objects into the Zones folder Bugs Fixed *Fixed bug with cubemaps on restart *Fixed bug where old Workshop levels would be missing roads 5455 Patch 23 June 2017: http://steamcommunity.com/app/233610/discussions/4/2592234299529027091/#c2592234299531243904 We made some tweaks to the build today and will be making a few more tonight in response to feedback and bug reports. Here's what changed between 5450 and 5455: *Added Red Heat and Disassembly Line to the viewable levels in the Level Editor *By default Replays are now set to "Global Near" *By default VSync is now disabled in the Graphics settings *Editor Golden SplinesHD are now included in track generation by default *Editor Improved default values for golden animator *Editor Moved some objects into the Zones folder *Fixed issue where an orange dot would confusingly appear next to Adventure in the main menu